kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts: Neverending Slumber/Cutscenes
Opening Coming soon! The Dreamverse Coming soon! Alyssa, Part 1 (Kyle is walking through a forest, when he hears a scream.) ???: (screams) Stay back! Hraaahh! Kyle: Someone's in trouble! Over... there! (dashes off in the direction of the scream) Alyssa, Part 2 (Kyle arrives at the location of the scream, to find a teenage, brown-red haired girl with a black and gold Keyblade fighting off a hoard of Night Terrors.) ???: Hraaaaahh! (attacks a Night Terror) Kyle: Need help? Bring it, slimy! (drops into a fighting stance) Alyssa, Part 3 (Kyle has destroyed all the Night Terrors, and is panting) Kyle: There.. you... go... ???: (panting) Thanks...(her Keyblade disappears) Thanks a lot. Kyle: No problem... ???: (becomes shy) Well...(scratches back of head) I, uh, better get going.. It was nice to meet you. Kyle: (his Keyblade disappears as well) Name's Kyle. Alyssa: (bows head) My name's Alyssa. Pleased to meet you.. Kyle: Same here. Hey, why are you here? Somnix told me that people were becoming trapped here. Alyssa: I was looking for my friends... But I saw those creatures and must've mistook them for something else. Kyle: Hmm... Maybe we should team up? Alyssa: (nods) Sure! Jesse, Part 1 (Kyle and Alyssa are walking through a rocky ravine.) Kyle: So, your friends went missing? Alyssa: Yeah. Souske and Rei. They disappeared shortly after my home was attacked... Kyle: Hmm... So you thought they might be here? (looks up) HOLY- (A muscly teenager with blue hair, a white jacket, and camo jeans, holding a blue catXdragon themed Keyblade falls down, and hits the ground, landing on his feet.) Alyssa: Wah! (takes a step back) Who..? ???: Name's Jesse, and don't just stand there and stare, help me kill THAT! (points at a giant Night Terror on the top of the ridge) Kyle: Right! (drops into fighting stance, Keyblade appears) Alyssa: No prob! (Keylbade appears and she gets into her fighting stance) Jesse, Part 2 Alyssa: (watches the Night Terror disappear after being defeated) Whew...(Keyblade disappears) That was a tough one.. Kyle: (keyblade vanishes) Yeah... Jesse: Yeah. (turns to walk away) Alyssa: Hey, wait! Kyle: Like it or not, you're stuck here! So you might as well come with us! Alyssa: Yeah! Please, come with us! ^_^ Jesse:...Fine. Kyle: Awesomesauce! Somnix, King of Dreams (The trio are walking through Sominx's castle.) Kyle: Well, I got some other people, so I guess we should go and see Somnix now. Alyssa: Somnix? Kyle: Yeah, he's- oh, there he is! (The large legless cloud dragon lands with a thud in front of them.) Jesse: Holy- Alyssa: - crap! Somnix: So, you have gathered two Keyblade weilders, as I instructed of you... Kyle: You bet your big cloudy tail I did! Alyssa: Wh-What?! What's this thing talking about, Kyle? Kyle: The quick version? Bad guy taking over world, only us who got Keyblades can stop him. Jesse: Big bad guy? Kyle: Try half a skyscraper high. Jesse: Awesome. Alyssa: Ah... Not awesome! How are the three of us going to stop something that big? Somnix: You will need more allies to defeat Nether. Kyle: How many? Somnix: I do not know... I shall join your quest, in human form, to aid the fight! (glows) Kyle: Oh boy... Alyssa: Am I getting the feeling that this won't be fun? (Somnix explodes in a flash of light, and when the clouds clear, he stands in human form! He looks like Xion, but with silver hair, and a white-and-grey version of King Mickey's clothing from Birth by Sleep.) Kyle: Woah... Alyssa: (whistles) Cool! Jesse: Alright, let's go already! Kyle: Yeah! Alyssa: (nods) Okay! Jackular Kyle: Somnix? Somnix: Hmm? Kyle: Where are we going? ???: That's what I'D like to know! Alyssa: Huh? (looks around for the voice) (A guy in a similar outfit to Vampire Sora, but with red gloves, short rounded hair and brown eyes runs up at impressive speed,) Alyssa: (tilts head) And who are you? Jackular: Jackular, Keyblade wielder, demipyre, and awesome. Alyssa: Okay... I'm Alyssa. Kyle: Kyle. Jesse: Jesse. Somnix: Demipyre? The legendary race of half-vampires? Jackular: Yep. Alyssa: Vampire?! Jackular: Yes. (puts on sarcastic vampire accent) I hav come to zuk your blood, blahblah. (normal voice) Don't worry, I don't drink blood. I'm only half-vamp. Alyssa: (nervous laugh) Hehehe.... (scoots a little ways from Jackular) Kyle: Wait, Keyblade wielder?] Jackular: Yeah! Kyle & Jesse & Somnix: Welcome to the team. Jackular: Alright! Sitting around for 10 years gets boring once in a while. Alyssa: Whoa, 10 years?! Jackular: Demipyres live or about 300 years. It's not forever, but hey, what can I say? Alyssa: That's..a long time. Jackular: Yeah... Kyle: Come on already! Let's GO! Alyssa: Okay, okay! Kyle & Jesse: Let's do this thang! The Soul Society (Kyle, Somnix, Alyssa, Jesse, and Jackular are walking down a stone path, lined with whitewashed buildings with shingled roofs) Kyle: Creepy... Jackular: I feel right at home! Alyssa: (rubs arms) This place gives me the creeps... Jesse: Ah, I've seen worse... (Several Soul Reapers clad in black kimonos approach the group, swords drawn) Soul Reaper 1: Stop right there, Ryoka! Soul Reaper 2: Surrender! Soul Reaper 3: Blow the rules, let's kill 'em! (points his sword at Alyssa's throat) Kyle: AH! What the hell?! (Keyblade materialises) Jesse: Looking for a fight, eh? (Keyblade appears) Alyssa: (yelps, and her Keyblade appears in her hand) Somnix: Stand down! (a ball of dream energy appears in his hand) Soul Reaper 2: What the- Keyblades?! Soul Reaper 4: Never mind that, they're weaklings. They couldn't stand up to any of us, from the Zaraki Squad! Soul Reaper 3: Exactly! Looks like we'll get our morning workout after all! And on our patrol, too! Kyle: Somnix! Who the hell are these freaks? Nether's goons? Alyssa: (hits hte sword away from her throat and backs away to stand by her friends) Jackular: (grins, reveals fangs, and summons Keyblade) (All Soul Reapers rear their swords back and rush in to strike) ???: Stand down, all of you. (They stop, and turn around. A Soul Reaper Captain approaches the group.) Soul Reapers: (surprised) Captain! (they kneel) Sir! Captain: Please, allow me to escort these Ryoka personally. My Squad and I are more than capable. Soul Reapers: Yes, sir! (They Flash step away) Captain: (He smiles) My apologies for this lude introduction. I am Nathaniel Koroshiya, Captain of the Kingdom Guard. (He spreads his arms out wide) As a Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, I welcome you to Soul Society. Alyssa: Uh... Kyle: Okaaaaaaaaay... Somnix: I am Somnix, King of Dreams. These are the warriors who have joined the quest to stop Nether, the Dark Lord of Nightmares, from taking over both my world and yours. Nathaniel Koroshiya: (Raises eyebrow) Ours? I can assure you, Soul Society can hold its own. Somnix: No, you misunderstand. Nether aims to take control of Reality. Kyle: So we have to go pwn his evil ass! Jesse: Couldn't have put it better myself. Jackular: (chuckles) Alyssa: Oi... Nathaniel Koroshiya: Reality is one thing. Death is another. Somnix: There are three main worlds; mine, the Dreamverse; yours, Reality; and Nether's, the Nightmare Realm. He has enough power to utterly raze this world to the ground. He must be stopped. Kyle: By us- Jesse: Cause we- Jackular: Are gonna pwn- All 3: HIS ASS! Alyssa: (facepalms) Somnix: You appear to be a powerful warrior, Captain Koroshiya. We would be honored for you to join us. Nathaniel Koroshiya: ... (Sweat drops) ???: If you're the ones to defeat them, then we don't have anything to worry about. Alyssa: Huh? (Up on a roof, Zane Koroshiya kneels on one knee, right arm on his knee) Zane Koroshiya: (Smirking) As if you guys could beat any of us. (points to chest)